


Scars

by iloveyoudrarrymuch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudrarrymuch/pseuds/iloveyoudrarrymuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

“And what’s this one?” asked Draco, tracing the mark on Harry’s bare chest.

Harry opened his eyes briefly to see which scar Draco was asking about now, then laid his head back down on the pillow, “Got in a tussle with a Sphinx once during a raid...couldn’t come up with the answer to its riddle.”

“What was the riddle?”

“I’m teary-eyed, but never cry. Silver tongued, but never lie. Double-winged, but never fly. Air cooled, but never dry. What am I? I still don’t know the--”

“Mercury,” said Draco, as cool and even as ever.

“You incorrigible prat. Wish you had been there that day, would have saved me quite the fight.”

“And this one?”

Once again Harry lifted his head to look. Draco was touching him softly, delicately following a deep red line that crossed over his hip and down his right leg. “Why does this interest you so?”

“Just tell me! Please?” Draco looked up and caught his lover’s eyes, which Harry was almost positive Draco had charmed them to glisten and shine and fill him with butterflies.

“I was in the north, can’t remember exactly where, attempting parley with some Scottish Vampires when I got an owl from the Ministry saying a Kelpie in the nearby loch was hunting Muggles. The DRCMC was sending agents up the next day from the Office of Misinformation but they didn’t seem to have anyone to subdue the creature in the meantime, so they asked me. I went and did a Placement Charm, simple as that, but what I didn’t know was that the loch was absolutely full of Grindylows. But I managed, however maimed.”

“That should go on your gravestone,” posed Draco, only half teasing.

“It does seem to be the theme.”

Draco reached over and grabbed Harry’s left hand, turning it, studying every line and curve. “And of course there’s this one.”

“Of course there’s that one. Umbridge would be happy to know it hasn’t yet faded. Enough of this, are you charting out a map of my whole body?”

“How else will I know how to navigate this terrain?”

“Well what about you? Let’s see your scars.”

“If you must,” returned Draco.

Harry sat up and ran his hands over Draco’s chest. The skin he touched was at first flawless, but upon a closer look he saw faint marks covering the pale flesh. Dozens...no hundreds of them, and then Harry realized...he’d forgotten, “Oh...Malfoy…”

“They’re all from you.”

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven."


End file.
